When Wedding Bells Ring
by OrlandoRoKsMYworld
Summary: A short, fluffy little ficlet about lily and james's wedding. Please Review!


Hey! It's me again and I'm back only this time with a fanfic about Lily and James wedding. I'm the proud author of one other story and this one (Count em' 2!), and I would like to start by saying that I own them all. Every single character. So go ahead, sue me! (Meanwhile in JKR's secret lair aka her computer room or whatever: JKR- that's what you think you silly little girl. I'll make you wish you never said that.) (Ten minutes later) *screams and ducks a flying lawsuit* OKAY! OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK! SHE OWNS ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM!!! (Now please forgive me for that random little thought and go ahead and review! BTW: If this comes out all as on big block of text without any gaps then I am sooo sorry since I know that it is harder to read that way, but what the hey, my computer is screwed up, just go ahead and R&R.)  
  
When Wedding Bells Ring:Part 1; The Wedding. Lily smiled nervously at her best friend Arabella. She could hardly believe that this was happening, everything that had led up to this moment seemed to be a blur... Arabella noticed that she was worried and tutted in a motherly voice, "Hon, don't worry. Everything will be perfect and you know it will, so put on a real smile.Now that's better.". Lily looked into the large gilded mirror and smiled, wondering briefly who the person staring back could be. She definitely couldn't look that elegant or that interesting. But she knew it was her reflection. She laughed out loud at the thought of what she would've done nine years ago if she had been told that she would be marrying James Potter. I'd probably have jumped out of the nearest window. She thought silently to herself. Suddenly Alice came in and hissed in an excited voice, "Arabella! Come on! The wedding can't start without the bridesmaids!". Then she winked at Lily and glided out of the room. Lily sighed. This was it. *********************************************************************** "James this won't work!", Sirius shouted exasperatedly while trying to flatten James's untidy hair. He had tried magic, gel, combs, water, hairspray, and even resorted to trying some hot oil,(SIRIUS! DON'T! I'll end up looking all greasy like Snape!) but seriously nothing worked. They finally managed to make it stick out a little less noticeably just as Peter ran in and started squeaking in a high pitched voice, "C'mon! Ten minutes to go!". James bit his lip nervously. This was it. ************************************************************************ First came the bridesmaids. There was a cheery looking blonde, a tall olive- skinned witch with chestnut hair, and a witch with long curly hair and a dreamy expression on her face, all of them wearing sleeveless rose colored robes. There was also one of Sirius' bouncy little cousins, Nymphadora or something like that, who was enthusiastically throwing flower petals everywhere. Next, James could hardly believe his eyes. Lily looked stunning in dazzling white robes made of some light, flowy material that was enchanted to sparkle as she walked. She had her dark red hair in an elegant up-do with clusters of lily flowers that glittered with magical dewdrops. (Lilies seemed to be the whole floral theme and all the bouquets were made of them. If you can't realize why then I pity you.) When she reached the altar they turned to face Dumbledore. This was really it. Dumbledore's kind blue eyes were twinkling along with the small smile that graced his ancient face. He said the customary words starting with, "We are gathered here today.", and finally they reached the vows. James went first, he stuttered slightly, then with growing confidence started, "When I met you nine years ago I thought that you were the most beautiful person in the world, one of those rare people that are perfect. But I learned that you were better than perfect. You are smart, confident, brave, caring, compassionate, and not afraid to speak your mind. I knew it then and I know now that you are the most amazing thing to happen in my life. I would do anything for you. You are the one thing in my life that I have always been able to count on. I love you more than I can say, because It seems impossible for three little words to sum it all up. I love you." Lily just stood there for a second. Not sure what to do. Here she was with the most amazing person she had ever met and loved, and he was saying that he loved her. Shoot! Don't cry now! This is your wedding! She thought to herself as she fought to hold back the tears glistening around the edges of her emerald eyes. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something, including James.With renewed confidence she tilted her chin up and looked straight into his eyes, warm and hazel. "We've been together a long time. Hogwarts. Auror training. And finally now, but there is one thing that I have thought of more than exams (Sirius raised his eyebrows in disbelief), or work, or magic, and that thing is you. You have always been there for me even when I wasn't always there for you and that type of love is more amazing than all the magic in the world. I would do anything for you and I love you more than anyone I have ever known.", Lily finished in a soft voice. Everyone in went, "Awwwwwwwww!" and Dumbledore smiled. "Now Lily Evans, do you take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health?" Lily stopped. This was supposed to be easy, just two little words. But she couldn't speak. Then she saw James standing there, holding his breath in anticipation. "I do." ************************************************************************ (Readers: Help! We're drowning in all the L/J fluff!!!) Shoot! She's waiting! She isn't saying anything! He thought to himself nervously. Then a nasty little voice in the back of his head hissed, Well maybe she is reconsidering. After all does she really want to spend the rest of her life with you? Then a confident voice came through, Yes she does. You know Lily and you know that you love each other. Just as he had thought this he heard those simple words. "I do." He had never heard anything more wonderful in his life. Then Dumbledore turned to him. Lily: Shoot! He's pausing! Why is he pausing? Is it because I paused? No. He loves me. He'll say yes. James: Okay. Its just two words. You must've spoken twenty-billion times that many words in McGonagall's class alone! Shoot I'm pausing! Lily will think that I'm pausing because I'm reconsidering! But I'm not, I love her. "I do." (Author: Amazing how much words can mean.Anyways.) Everyone sighed with relief. Lily and James both turned to Dumbledore even though they both knew what he was going to say... Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes twinkling with tears, and exclaimed, "Well, Then I presume no one has any objections to this union, so I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." But they didn't need to hear that twice. As they kissed it was perfect. They didn't even hear the guests clapping and cheering. They touched the tips of their wands together and everyone was showered with a shower of red and gold sparks. Everyone stood up laughing and cheering and crying. This was a sign of hope, one of the few precious moments that made everyone forget about their troubles and worries during this dark time. This was the one thing that could overcome evil. Love.  
  
Okay guys! Yes I admit that was really fluffy but hey, It's one of the greatest fanfiction romances of all time. It's bound to have been fluffy. (Plus I just watched the Princess Bride.)*Ducks tomatoes and other flying objects* I might do the reception since that would be fun to write but anyways please review! ^__^ ~ OrlandoRoKsMYworld 


End file.
